Sweet Kiss
by MangoMelodii
Summary: A story, about two teenagers, Who find that even though they despised each other, that with a kiss, their romance starts to blossom. A Roxette story!
1. The Beginning Introductions basically!

"Ah, this breeze feels so nice!"

Olette closed her eyes as she sat on top of a grassy hill, the spring breeze brushing through her chocolate colored hair.

Namine smiled, "The winds are much more soothing in the spring, huh?" Namine is one of Olette's best friends, with natural bleach blonde hair and aquamarine colored eyes.

Olette lay down on the grass, arms behind her head, and closed her eyes, relaxed as ever. Then Roxas came from below the hill and yelled, "Boo!" scaring Olette and Namine.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Olette screamed, while Roxas just grinned. "No reason, just wanted to scare ya."

Namine giggled as Olette chased Roxas with her fist in the air, yelling, "ROXAS VILLERS, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p>Olette put on her uniform, brushed her hair in light strokes, and ran downstairs. Only to find her older sister, Tifa, had made breakfast.<p>

"Hi sis!"Olette spoke, as she hopped from the last step. "Hey!" Tifa smiled, "Hurry up and eat or you're going to be late!" Olette looked at her watch, "OH CRAP! Got to go, love you!" Olette grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth half way. Tifa chuckled and waved, "Have a safe trip!"

Olette ran down her street, and found Namine and Kairi, waiting at the usual waiting spot. Kairi frowned, "Where were you?" Olette sort of grinned in an awkward way, "Sorry, Woke up late!" Kairi smiled, "Its ok, now we got to get a move on!" The three girls ran and made it to the front of the school building, and saw the boys, Sora, Hayner, Pence, and much to Olette's dismay, Roxas.

"Why are YOU here?" Olette pointed to Roxas as if he were a single dot. Roxas flipped one of his bangs away from his face, "I go to school here, pig- face." Olette, held up her fist, "Who did you call pig-face, you conceited twerp! Before the whole gang knew it, the fighting duo started giving each other the "Lightning Glare". Selphie came in between the two and smiled, "Don't you guys look romantic right now!" Roxas and Olette turned their glare on Selphie, and yelled at the same time, "AS IF!" Everyone laughed as they went inside the school building of Twilight Academy.

* * *

><p>Kairi yawned and stretched her arms up, "Yes! It's finally lunch time!" She took out her bento and her chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" Kairi took a big bite out of her Nikuman (Japanese dish that is basically a bun with pork inside). Olette took out her bento as well, that was cutely decorated, and the main dish was a Hamburger Steak. Roxas came from behind Olette and blew in her ear, making Olette's face turn red. She jumped up and her Hamburger steak flew in the air, but she caught it. She turned her head slowly, "You Little Punk!" Olette kicked Roxas in the face, causing him to fly almost all the way to the back of the classroom. Hayner snickered, "Damn, she pounded your face hard!" Roxas rubbed his cheek and glared at Hayner, "Shut up!" All the girls flocked around Roxas, "Are you okay?", "You poor thing", "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"; "Do you want me to kiss your cheek to make it feel better"? Roxas put on his charming face, while speaking in a suave voice, "I'm okay, Ladies, thanks for worrying about me." All the girls squealed while Olette rolled her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Olette, Namine, Kairi, and Selphie walked down the street when they saw Hope, Hope Estheim. Olette started blushing and started to panic. "He's coming! How's my hair? Does my breath stink? "Namine, Kairi, and Selphie laughed. "You look fine!" They all reassured. "Hi you guys!" Hope greeted, Olette's face turning redder. "Whoa Olette, your face is really red! Do you have a fever?" Olette shook her head really fast. "Nope, not at all!" Hope bended down and touched his forehead to hers, and the girls were giggling. "Hmm... Doesn't feel like it!" Hope stood back up. "Well you guys, have to hurry, see ya!" Olette stumbled backwards, "Isn't he cute!" The three girls smiled, "The cutest, for you. " Kairi asked, "Why don't you ask him out?" Olette grinned and faced her, "You think I should?" Kairi replied, "Definitely!" Selphie pouted, "Aww, but I'm more of a Roxas and Olette fan..." Olette yelled, "That's never going to happen! Nope not at all!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! THIS IS ONLY THE INTROUDUCING CHAPTER, THE ACTUAL FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE THE NEXT ONE! ;D Please Review :)**


	2. The 5 O' Clock Deals!

**A/N: Here's the somewhat second chapter! I made sure to make the chapter longer this time, so enjoy! **

**REPLY TO MY FIRST REVIEWER, SAFEKEPT: THANK YOU FOR THE ADVICE AND EVERYTHING! :D**

_Where am i? I hear a song..._

_The Wedding march... so that means I'm at a wedding?_

_I wonder who the brides... wait...is_

_I'm the bride! Does that mean..?_

_I can't see anything out of this veil thing! Somebody's pulling the veil up._

_"You may now kiss the bride!"_

_Well since this is my dream, it's probably.. WHOA ROXAS?_

_Roxas smirks, "Pucker up, sweetie!"_

_No...No... NOOOOO!_

"NOOOO!" Olette jumped up in her bed, sweat drops on the side of her forehead. She wakes up to see her alarm clock display, 5:30 A.M. Tifa opened the door to Olette's bedroom, and turned on the light, fists armed and ready, "Are you okay Olette? Are you being attacked or something?"

Olette shook her head, "No, just a nightmare, that's all." Tifa scratched her head, "Olette! Don't scare me like that, you had me worried."

Olette smiled, "Sorry, Sis!"

Tifa sighed, "What was your nightmare about?"

"Well, there was this wedding, right? And then i realized that i was the bride, but when i thought that the Groom was going to be one of the hottest guys ever, instead it's THE ugliest, worst monster ever.. Roxas." Olette explained using hand gestures.

Tifa laughed, and Olette gave off a confused expression, "What's funny about that?"

Tifa continued laughing, "Well, it's just that most of the girls around here consider him, THE hottest guys ever, but you think of him as one of the ugliest worst monsters ever.

Olette put her finger up, "Correction, THE ugliest worst monster ever!"

Tifa smiled, "Whatever, Correction queen! But you're okay right? Or do you want me to rwead wittle Ollie a bed night stowy?"

"Shut up!" Olette said as she threw a pillow at Tifa, they both started laughing.

Tifa stood up and headed towards the bedroom door, while smirking, "Ya know, you could fall in love with Roxas at any point in time, and maybe there will be a wedding."

Olette rolled her eyes, "Stop stating the impossible Tifa! We all know that's not happening."

Tifa laughed, "Okay then, but I'm betting 10 dollars that you guys are getting married, you and Roxas that is!"

Olette shot out her hand towards Tifa, "Since it's an easy 10 dollars to gain, DEAL!" Tifa shot out her hand as well and the sibling shook hands. "DEAL!"

* * *

><p>"Roxy... Roxy… ROXY!"<p>

"AGH WHAT THE CRAP! WHO'S THERE?" Roxas looks up from his bed to find his little sister, Marlene, in her pink pajamas, beside him.

"Marlene...What's wrong? It's like 5 in the morning!" Roxas explained.

"I had a nightmare, so I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed tonight..." Marlene wept

Roxas used his right hand to ruffle his hair a bit, "Did you go to Mom or Dad yet and ask them?"

Marlene nodded, "Yea, but they didn't have room in their bed, and Daddy was snoring."

Roxas continued, "Well what about Sora? That stupid pervert would love to have you over."

"He told me I couldn't come in because he was focusing on homework."

Roxas shook his head, "Sora and Homework? Don't really mix, especially in the morning. Let's go see what he's up to."

Marlene tugged at her brother's arm, "So that means I can't sleep with you?" Roxas looked at his sister apologetically, "It's not that I don't want to, but I take up a lot of space in my bed, but next time you can sleep with me okay?"

Marlene nodded happily, "OKAY!"

Roxas and Marlene sneaked over to the outside of Sora's bedroom door. They eavesdropped and heard him giggling in a perverted way. (Just like Peter Griffin's laugh)

Roxas bent down to reach Marlene's eyes, "Okay on the count of three, we bust in the door. Ready? 1, 2…3!"

Roxas and Marlene came in Sora's room and turned on the lights, to find Sora on the computer, watching inappropriate things...

Roxas kept his eyes on the screen, "Marlene cover your eyes!" he instructed.

Sora held his hands up, "It's not what you think!" Roxas nodded, "Oh, it's totally what we think, you perverted hermit! I'm so telling Mom and Dad."

Sora started to panic, "If you tell Mom and Dad, I'll tell Olette that you used to sniff her hair while she wasn't looking!"

Roxas squinted his eyes, "You wouldn't!" Sora smirked, "Try me..."

Roxas looked down in defeat, "Fine... We'll forget this day ever happened... Deal?"

Sora held out his hand, "Deal."

Roxas put on his sweet face and bent down towards Marlene again, "Well you can sleep with me tonight Marley."

Marlene took her hands away from her eyes while looked confused, "I thought you said that you take up all the space in your bed?"

"Oh, I can make room for you, my sweet little Marley!" Roxas made a smile, but it was flinching, While Sora was snickering.

Marlene smiled back, "Okay! See ya later Sora, Love you!" Sora smiled, "Love you too Marley!"

As Roxas and Marlene went in to the hall, Roxas flipped off Sora behind Marlene's back, and Sora threw a pillow at Roxas, that missed.

* * *

><p>-<strong>The Next DAY-<strong>

"UGH!" Roxas and Olette we're both sleepy eyed and tired. Pence examined the two, "What happened to you guys?" Selphie nodded, "Yeah what happened? You guys look like sleepless zombies!" Roxas and Olette looked at each other and quickly shook their head, "Nothing happened!" Sora put his arm around both of the duo, and spoke with a fake smile, "YEP Same day as usual!"

Without any warning, Roxas kicked Sora in the ankle and Sora yelped. "What the Fu-"Roxas gave him a glare, and Sora went silent.

The bell rang and Olette ran in the school building while Namine, Kairi, and Selphie followed. Hayner looked at Olette's tracks, "Well isn't she flighty today! " Hayner looked at Roxas suspiciously, "Roxas, what did you do to Olette yesterday?"

Roxas widened his eyes, "Nothing!" Hayner shrugged, "Well if you say so! Come on, before Mrs. Fang starts throwing stuff at us!"

**A/N: Done! and when they mean, Mrs. Fang, they're talking about Fang from Final Fantasy 13! lol Also Marlene is from Final Fantasy as well! I felt as if this could have been way better, so for the next chapter , I'm going to work SUPER hard on it! And instead of finishing it in one day, I'll probably finish it in like 2 or maybe 3 days! But yea! Thanks for reading! :3**


	3. Detention and a Unexpected Call!

**A/N: Hi there folks! Here is the third chapter that I've made for "Sweet Kiss"! It took me a while but I finally got it out! YAY! **

**To my second reviewer, Bringmetolife13: Thanks! Of course I'll write more! ;D**

* * *

><p>The four boys, Hayner, Sora, Pence, and Roxas ran into the classroom, stopping their feet.<p>

Hayner was panting, "Phew! We made it, before that old bitter Miss Fang!"

Suddenly, a long yard stick banged Hayner on the head.

"Ouch!" Hayner fell to his knees while holding his head, yelping in pain. A young looking black haired woman stared at the blonde boy, with eyes full of anger.

"Who'd you call "bitter and old", you filthy piece of trash?" the young woman was holding a yard stick, hitting it on her hand.

Hayner rubbed his head, "I was talking about another Miss Fang."

Miss Fang frowned, "Sure, whatever. Come late again, and I'll show you more pain than that. Now go to your seat before I smack you there with my foot!"

Hayner stumbled and hurried to his seat, all the boys followed to theirs. Miss Fang stopped the dirty blonde with blue eyes, "Wait just a second!"

Roxas turned around to find Miss Fang's face, 6 inches away from his face. "Do you go here, pretty boy?"

The blonde slightly blushed from the distance Miss Fang was from his face, "Yea. I moved here about a few months ago."

Miss Fang blinked, "Oh, I remember now! Sorry, forgot all about you. Now go to your seat!" The dirty blonde hung his head in disappointment, "Yes ma'am"

He thought to himself, "No fair! How come she forgets me, but she doesn't forget Sora!"

The black haired teacher opened a book, "Okay! Now, let's start learnin' some History. Get your books out and turn to page-"

"Psst!" Olette cut off her eyes away from Miss Fang and looked around the classroom. She saw Roxas looking at her and throwing a note molded into a tiny paper ball.

Olette looked up at the blonde with wary eyes. Finally she opened the paper ball to reveal the words,

"Hey! Is it me, or does Miss Fang's breathe stink? That's probably the reason why she doesn't even have a boyfriend."

The brunette sighed, and she replied, throwing the paper ball back in its original direction.

Roxas caught the small paper ball and opened it.

"Are you still mad that she forgot that you went here?"

He looked at him to find her smirking. He squinted his eyes, wrote with his ink pen, and sent the ball flying back to Olette.

"Yes…"

Olette smiled, and wrote on the crumbled paper, and threw it at Roxas. Miss Fang took notice of this and kept her eyes on the two, while still pretending to read.

Roxas opened the paper,

"She does that to everyone, don't worry about it. Now stop passing notes before we get in trouble"

Having seen enough, the teacher walked over to Roxas' desk, her sandals not making any sound, and snatched the note away before he finished his sentence.

The irritated teacher read the last line Roxas' wrote out loud,

"That deaf old lady won't notice a thin, hmm?"

Roxas ruffled his hair, "Well to be honest, I was going to put a 'g' until you snatched it but, Sorry?"

Miss Fang squeezed the crumbled paper in her hand while twitching her eyebrow, "You punks! Go to detention after school, got it?"

Olette and Roxas nodded their heads, and Miss Fang turned around and stomped to her desk, face full of anger.

Olette sighed yet again, and thought sarcastically, "Well isn't this just great..."

* * *

><p>Time passed somewhat slowly, and finally the school bell rang for dismissal.<p>

As Olette walked towards the detention room, her bag behind her shoulder, she saw Roxas. He was leaning against the wall beside the room's door, grinning as she came closer.

Olette started to remember in her thoughts, "Oh crap! I forgot to text Tifa that I'm in detention... Well I guess it won't be long, so it'll be fine."

Roxas still grinning, opened the door for the brunette, "After you, milady!" Olette smirked, "Cut the crap!" He laughed, and they both went inside.

Miss Fang crossed her arms, "About time you made it. Hurry up and get in your seats!"

Roxas and Olette nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

The two sat by each other, putting both of their book bags beside them. Roxas started to tap a pencil and Olette took out the book, "Twilight".

Roxas looked at Olette and what she was reading and whispered, "Ugh, I hate the book and the movie... It's so stupid."

Olette glared at Roxas, and whispered right back, "Hey, don't bash on Twilight! You wouldn't understand awesome literature or movies anyway, block head."

The blonde frowned, "Hey, I was just saying my opinion! No need to get all angry about it, big forehead."

Olette gave an angry look, "My forehead is a reasonable size, you...You... Ugly Potato!

Roxas gave a chuckle, "Did you seriously just call me an ugly potato?"

Olette blushed, "I couldn't think of anything at that certain moment, okay?"

Roxas placed his hand on his forehead, giving an interested look towards Olette, "You're weird, and you know that right?"

Olette stuck her tongue out at him, "Ditto for you too!"

Miss Fang slammed her hand on the desk, and she yelled from the top of her lungs, "Shut Up!"

Olette and Roxas were surprised from the loud yell that Miss Fang made, "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Five minutes passed before Miss Fang got up from her seat suddenly, and announced that detention was over. You could tell that she was bored, because she was the first one to leave the room.<p>

"Finally! Detention's over!" Roxas stood up from his desk and stretched his arms in the air.

Olette closed her book, and she sighed, "Oh, if only there were more Edwards' in the world…" She threw a glare at the blonde, "And less Roxas'"

Roxas threw up a fist, "Hey! I'm better than some pale made believe vampire who falls in love with his dinner!"

Olette rolled her eyes, "If you say so!"

Roxas put his arms behind his head and avoided eye contact with Olette, "Uh… is it ok if i… walk you home?"

The brunette blinked, "Um, Sure?"

Roxas gave a slight smile, "Okay then, hurry up and pack your stuff." Olette picked up her book bag, and put in her book, "Wait a sec!"

Olette put in all of her things, and put her book bag behind her shoulder, following Roxas to the outside of the building.

The blonde and the brunette started walking on the sidewalk, and there was an awkward silence.

"So… How's your family?" Olette tried to start conversation.

Roxas scratched his head, "Uhh... Their good. Still annoying as ever."

Olette chuckled, "You have a little sister right? What's her name?" Roxas looked at Olette, confused as to why she was asking these random family questions, "Marlene. She looks more like mom than any of us, so that's why most people wouldn't think we're siblings, since I look more like dad."

Olette kept walking, following Roxas' pace, "What about Sora? Who does he look like?"

"He's a pretty good mix of Mom and Dad."

"Ah."

More awkward silence followed, until Roxas' started asking questions.

"Don't you have a sister too?"

"Yea, an older sister, her name's Tifa."

"Does she live with you and your parents?"

Olette looked down, "No. It's just me and her. My mom died, and our dad went traveling around the world until he forgot about us, and started another family on his own..."

Roxas regretted that he asked such a question. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Olette stopped his sentence and gave him a reassuring smile, "You didn't know it's okay."

Roxas blushed, her smile making his heart beat faster. "So uh... Where do you live?"

Olette looked around their surroundings, "Oh, Right here."

Roxas saw the direction Olette was looking at, and he saw a modern looking house, with two stories. It was a brown house with a few windows, and a garden on the side. It was surrounded by a fence except for the entrance.

Olette turned around to face Roxas and him in the eye, and smiled "Thanks for walking me home, I appreciate it, Roxas."

Roxas looked in the other direction and blushed with his hands in his pockets, "No prob."

She walked inside and Roxas went in the other direction, face still a bit flustered. He shook his head as if to snap out of his thoughts, and walked home.

Tifa was waiting in the living room when Olette came in. "Where the hell have you been, Olette?"

Olette made a nervous laugh, "Well uh I had to go to detention, and I was going text you but I thought it wouldn't be long..."

"Dammit Olette!" Tifa's voice rose really high, but then she sighed. "Text me next time, Okay?"

Olette nodded, "Okay."

Tifa flipped her bangs to the side, "Dad called you today..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first cliffhanger! Oh yes! Lol somewhat Long chapter but yeah, hope you enjoyed it, Please review! : 3**


	4. The Outlet Park PART 1!

**A/N: Finally came home, since i was out of town. But yeah, here is chapter 4, Bon Appetite! Lol**

Tifa flipped her bangs to the side, "Dad called for you today..." Olette's eyes widened, but then they settled showing anger and bitterness in them. "I'm glad i missed it, I don't want to talk to him."

Tifa took their house phone and lifted it in the air, showing no expression in her face or her tone of voice, "Why don't you at least see what he wanted? It could be important."

Olette got angrier and angrier as she spoke, "Why do i have to ask what HE wanted? Why couldn't he ask what WE wanted, when he walked out on us?"

Tifa's voice managed to stay calm, but it sounded somewhat irritated, "That's all behind us, Olette. We're happy and he's happy, so just call him at least once."

Olette realized what Tifa was saying, and she sighed as she spoke with bitterness, "Fine. But I'm doing this because YOU want me to, not because of him."

Tifa gave a slight smile, "That's alright with me."

Olette took the phone that Tifa rose in the air, and sat down on the couch while punching in numbers on the phone. She crossed her legs as she waited to hear a voice.

"Hello?" A man with a warm, mellow voice spoke.

The brunette girl spoke back, "Hi dad..."

The man spoke again, "Olette… Sweetie, I'm so glad to hear your voice again!"

Olette tried to speak with a fake happiness in her voice, "Glad to hear you too. So why'd you call for me?"

Olette's dad laughed, "You are just like your mother, always trying to get to the point. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to visit, and live with me for a few months."

She sighed, "Sorry dad, but I can't. Tests are coming soon and I have to study. Plus, I'm going to miss my friends a lot if I leave…"

Olette's dad's voice had a bit of disappointment in it, "Oh...Well, maybe in the summer. I'm glad you're devoted to your studies and your friends though. So, do you have any boyfriends I need to know about?

Olette blushed and her voice cracked a bit, "No! I don't have a boyfriend at all!"

Olette's dad chuckled, "I knew that was coming."

"Well dad, I have to do my homework. I'll talk with you later."

"Okay then… talk to later sweetie, I love you."

Olette was reluctant to say it, but she replied, "Love you too... bye."

They both hung up, and Olette slumped on the couch, "I did it, happy?"

Tifa smiled, "Yep! Could've been a bit longer though…"

Olette glared at Tifa, "Don't push your luck."

Tifa shrugged, "just saying'! Now go do your homework!"

Olette rolled her eyes with a smile, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Sora was playing a dating sim in his room with the lights off, when his dad kicked the door opened and barged in the room.<p>

"AHHH!" Sora turned around to see his flamboyant father, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

His dad gave a big grin, "Just checking on my perverted son!"

Sora gave a cynical look, "I got my pervertedness from you..."

Sora's dad gave a thumb up, and kept grinning, "CORRECT! However, you haven't learned the ways of being a true pervert!"

"Who said I WANTED to be a true pervert?"

Sora's dad stuck out his tongue, "Well it's genetic, so you don't have a choice but to learn it. So I give you approval to watch those 'special' movies!"

Sora face expression turned interested, "What 'special' movies?"

Sora's dad elbowed Sora playfully, "THOSE 'special' movies!"

Sora's eyes glistened, "Really? Oh thanks a lot da-"

His dad interrupted, "JUST KIDDING! As if I let you watch those! Then you'll stay inside longer, and before you know it…, you'll be an old man without a wife without experiencing that special moment. And besides, when you kids are out of the house, I can relax."

Sora sighed and his head hung down in disappointment, "Playing with people's emotion is not cool dad..."

Sora's dad just gave a hardy laugh, "Oh, you'll be fine, stop being a cry baby."

There was a loud sudden female voice, "Snow, are you bullying Sora again?"

Sora gave an immediate answer, "Yes!"

Sora's dad shushed Sora, but it was already too late.

"Snow, Come in here, and clean the dishes, now!" the female voice demanded.

Snow sighed, "Okay, Lei …"

Sora gave a small chuckle when Snow turned around with a pouty look, "Shut up!"

Sora went back to his game as his dad walked down the hallway in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>-NEXT DAY-<strong>

Olette rushed down the stairs and smoothed down her hair, "TIFA! I'm going out!"

Tifa gave her sister a suspicious look, "With whom? And where?"

Olette tied her shoes, "Relax! I'm going with Kairi, Namine, and Selphie to the outlet park. Why are you so paranoid?"

Tifa crossed her arms, "I'm not paranoid, and I just worry easily..."

The emerald eyed brunette dusted off her pants, "Aren't you a college student? Go and have fun, I'm not a little baby ya know."

Tifa smiled, "Your right! I'm going to go out and have fun!"

Olette laughed, "That's the spirit!"

Olette watched as her sister took her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number quickly. It was only a short amount of time, before Tifa hung up. "Okay, got to get ready for my date!"

Olette raised an eyebrow, "With whom?"

Tifa laughed, "Cloud, my boyfriend, remember him?"

"OH! The guy with blonde spiky hair?"

"Yep!"

Olette yelled sarcastically, "Whoa! My sister has a life outside the house!"

Tifa rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever"

"Well Tiff, I'm off!"

Tifa waved, "Okay, see ya! Be home before 8!"

Olette had the door cracked open, "Same for you!" She closed the door and walked on the sidewalk.

Olette stopped at a maple tree around a small grassy field close to the sidewalk. She saw her friends and waved at them.

"Hey, you guys!"

Her friends walked up to her, and Namine was the first one to speak.

"Olette, you made it!"

Olette tilted her head, "What do you mean, I made it?"

Namine smiled, "Well we were placing a bet on whether you would make it here on time and you did, and I won.

Selphie and Kairi handed Namine 5 munny each. Olette gave a pleased look, "Namine believes in my arrival skills! I can't believe you two would think I would be late.

Kairi laughed, "Well of course we would! You're famous for showing up late!"

Selphie stuck her lip out in a pouty manner, "Darn it, why must you suddenly choose to show up at the on time?"

Olette playfully smirked, "Cause' I'm just that awesome."

Namine giggled, "Let's go."

Kairi, Selphie, and Olette nodded and they started walking. The four girls stopped when they were in front of the big building."

Kairi pointed her finger at 4 boys in front of them, "Hey look, there are some familiar lookin' boys are here."

Selphie fake laughed, "Oh My, what a coincidence!"

Indeed there were 4 boys, Hayner, Sora, and Roxas, but none of the girls knew the fourth one, or so it seems...

"Irvy!" the three girls heard Selphie yell as she ran toward a tall guy with pale colored skin, and long auburn hair in a ponytail, followed with a baseball cap.

"Hiya Hun!" The mysterious guy greeted Selphie.

Olette looked confused, "Uh, Selphie? Who's he?"

Selphie looked up from the tall guy, "Oh this is my boyfriend, Irvine. Irvine, these are my friends, Kairi, Olette and Namine."

Irvine gave a sly smile and bent down, with his baseball cap in his right hand, "Nice to meet you beautiful ladies."

Hayner rolled his eyes as Namine and Kairi blushed, but Olette just gave Irvine an expressionless look then smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Irvine."

Kairi gasped in awe, "Selphie! You and Irvine make the cutest couple!"

Selphie gave a small giggle, "Why thanks! Well, we're going to the movies, See ya later."

Olette grabbed Selphie's free hand, "Hey, I thought we we're going to the mall"

Selphie suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah! Well, we were but then Irvine asked me on a date, and I just couldn't refuse! So that's why I also invited Hayner, Pence, Sora and Roxas!"

Namine looked among the now three boys, "Where's Pence?"

Hayner suddenly butted into the conversation, "Pence couldn't make it, cause' he had to do a family thing today."

Selphie continued, "So that's the story, but I hope you guys have fun!"

Before Olette could say anymore, Selphie walked away with Irvine, while locking arms.

Olette stretched her arms out, "Well might as well make the most of this, come on guys, let's go."

The group of 6 walked toward the outlet park, unaware of the pattern that they we're walking in. Hayner was next to Namine, Sora was next to Kairi, and Olette was next to Roxas. Soon they were stuck in the pairs, due to the huge crowds separating them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sora, they have a ride here, Want to go on it?" Kairi's eyes were filled with desire, while Sora looked up nervously at the huge roller-coaster. "You sure are a daredevil aren't you?"<p>

Kairi gave Sora a big grin, "Of course! Now come on, it looks like fun."

Sora looked around, seeing none of his friends, but before he was able to make up an excuse for not going on the ride, Kairi dragged him toward the line.

"Kairi… uh I don't do well with heights..."

Kairi grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, "Don't worry, I'll be here! Besides, it's a short ride; you won't be able to notice that you're up high in the first place!"

Sora blushed, "Um, Okay..."

Kairi smiled, "Good!"

Before Sora knew it, they were up first, and they were helped into a pair of the roller-coaster seats. One of the roller-coaster operators pulled down the rail thing that covered Sora and Kairi. "Enjoy the ride" He said before he walked out.

The seats were finally full and one of the other operators pressed a big red button. Suddenly the roller-coaster car started to move.

Kairi was squealing, "It's starting!"

The car went up a hill, but not just any hill, a BIG hill, and when they made it to the top, Sora muttered under his breathe, "This isn't so bad after al-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the cart went down the hill as fast as possible. There were many sharp turns and loopy-loops.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs while the ride was moving. He tried to grab Kairi's hand, but her arms were in the air while she was yelling, "WOOHOO!"

After a few more sharp turns and loopy-loops the roller-coaster car finally came to a stop. All of the other passengers we're helped out of their seats.

Kairi stretched from her seat, "I can't believe it's over that was so much fun! What did you think Sora?"

Sora's face was slightly green and he couldn't stop shaking. "I-I think i-I peed in my pants..."

Kairi giggled and helped him out of his seat, "Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom."

The two walked from the ride, and walked towards the restrooms, while Kairi had Sora's arm over his shoulder, supporting him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, i really wanna write more, but its like 2 in the morning and im tired.. So yeah! I will try to upload Hamine (lol tried to make a name for Hayner and Namine) and Roxette experince at the outlet park. The outlet park in this story was inspired by the Mitsui Outlet Park in Japan so yeah! Review please! :D**

**p.s.- Sora and Roxas' mom is Lei Fang from Dead or Alive series and their dad is Snow from Final Fantasy, just in case you were wonderin'!**

**I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, DEAD OR ALIVE, NEITHER DO I OWN FINAL FANTASY. ALL RESPECTFUL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS AND THE STAFF OF THE CREATORS AND YEAH!**


	5. The Outlet Park PART 2! Unknown Feeling

**A/N: Ok, Its morning so I can finally finish the 2****nd**** part! WOOHOO! Italics are thoughts so yeah, Enjoy; D**

**To my third reviewer: axellover2: Thanks! I will! :3**

Namine was walking beside Hayner with her head down. They haven't really talked during the school year, so it's a bit awkward for the duo.

"Hey, uh so you like to draw right?" Hayner tried to start a conversation with the shy bleach blonde. His efforts we're somewhat successful.

"Yes, I love drawing." Namine smiled, since nobody really noticed about her drawing, except Olette and sometime Kairi and Selphie.

"Ah. So do you want to go pick up some drawing supplies or something, since I don't spot the others anywhere…?"

Her eyes were filled with happiness, "Sure!" Hayner blushed, but then he smiled, "Okay, let's go to that store over there."

They walked over to the store in the outlet park and went inside. Hayner followed Namine as she looked over all of the supplies that were available. She finally chose and went to the cashier to pay.

Hayner looked curiously, "What did you buy?" Namine looked inside the bag the clerk gave her, "I got a drawing pad and some new drawing pencils."

Hayner grinned, "Can you draw me a picture sometime?" Namine blushed and nodded, "Of course!"

There was an awkward silence again, but then surprisingly, Namine was the first to say anything.

"Do you want to go to a café? To be honest, I'm a little hungry."

Hayner blinked but then gave a slight smile, "Same here. Let's go get some food!"

She giggled and the two walked towards the nearest café, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>"Whoa Roxas... Where did everyone go?" Olette looked around, but only saw strangers walking around her.<p>

"Probably got lost in the crowd, or you scared them away with your face." Roxas gave a playful grin.

Olette punched Roxas in the arm, "Shut Up!"

Before Roxas could say anything else, he stopped in his tracks and looked at a store. He had a big smile on his face, and his eyes were open wide.

Olette looked back at him, and then looked at where his eyes were gazed. She saw a music store with a bunch of CD's on display.

"Let me guess, you want to go check it out?"

Roxas nodded, "Of course! Come on, Pwease…" He gave Olette the puppy dog face.

Olette laughed and nodded, "Fine, let's go."

Roxas ran inside with Olette waiting at the front of the store. He looked around all the sections until he came out with at least 8 CDs in one bag.

Olette looked at the bag, "Wow, you sure love music don't cha?"

"Well, I couldn't resist, they were on sale."

"Which CD's did you get?"

Roxas put up his free hand and started to count with each finger for each CD he bought. "Well I bought one Avenged Sevenfold CDs, two Linkin Park CDs, one Three Days Grace CD, two Muse CDs, and one Red CD, plus I bought a Selena Gomez CD..."

Olette busted out laughing and Roxas got irritated, "Hey! It's not that I like her music, well I mean she's a good singer, but I got it for my sister and because Selena's hot okay?"

Olette was still giggling, "Sure whatever you say, Mr. I am a secret Selena Gomez lover."

Roxas pouted, "Sheesh!"

"Sowy, I didn't mean to make wittle Roxy pout."

"Shut Up!"

Roxas stormed off and a still giggling Olette ran after him, holding on to his arm when she caught up. He looked down and blushed but then looked back up, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

Olette jumped in front of Roxas with a smile on his face, "To make it up to you, I'll buy your favorite ice cream…"

Roxas stopped and had an interested look in his eyes, "You mean…"

"Yep, Sea-salt ice cream!"

Roxas had a big grin on his face, and he grabbed Olette's hand. "Let's find one!"

Olette's cheeks we're pink, "His_ hand is so… warm._.."

Roxas pushed his way through the crowd to find a place that served his favorite ice cream with Olette trailing behind, smiling.

* * *

><p>Sora finally got out of the bathroom, to find Kairi eating a pretzel and texting on her phone.<p>

"Ah, you're finally out! What took you so long?"

Sora looked down and cheeks turned a little red, "I rather not say..."

Kairi laughed, "Come on slow poke, we still haven't seen half of the park yet!" She started running towards the direction of yet another ride.

"Hey look Sora, it's a Ferris wheel, let's go ride it!"

Sora sighed,_ "Not again…"_

Kairi dragged Sora towards the ride, and waited for their turn until yet again, they were up next to go to on the Ferris wheel.

"Kairi, like I said… I'm not a big fan of-"

"Sora, relax, It's just a short ride. Trust me!"

The two went on the ride and before they knew it, they were at the top. "Waa! I can see the whole outlet park from here." Kairi looked out of the window that was available and gazed. The sunset was visible and the sky was violet color.

Sora looked at Kairi and started to blush, "Um, Kairi?"

She looked at the spiky-haired boy with a smile, "Hmm?"

He came closer to her, only being an inch away, and pressed his lips onto hers. She immediately returned the kiss, and soon they locked lips. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and they closed any distance between them.

As the Ferris wheel was still moving, the two finally separated after a long kiss. Breathless, Sora gave Kairi a tight embrace. "I've fallen for you, my beautiful princess."

Kairi smiled and gave him a hug back, "You are so sweet, my handsome prince."

They we're still hugging each other, not letting go for the duration of the ride…

* * *

><p>Namine and Hayner we're at the café, rubbing their stomachs.<p>

"Wow Namine, you sure know how to eat…" Hayner complimented.

Namine gave a slight smirk, "Yep, back at you! Who would've thought that I would defeat you in an eating contest, I'm shocked."

Hayner smirked back, "Well don't get used to it, I'm going to beat you next time!"

"Good luck doing that!"

The two smiled and laughed, having the greatest time ever. Hayner was surprised, because he never that quiet girls like Namine would be this fun to hang out with.

Namine took a sip of her water, "We should invite Pence next time and make it a three-way contest."

Hayner laughed, "Totally! But don't underestimate him; he's won a ton of eating contests."

"Well, I guess I'll take up that challenge!"

Hayner smiled, "You are an awesome girl, Namine."

Namine blushed, "Thanks. We should probably text the others, it's getting late."

Namine took out her ivory colored iPhone. She texted Olette and the others, with her fast, nimble thumbs moving back and forth. Hayner watched in awe as she pressed letters and numbers in a quick motion. She sighed and put her phone back in her purse.

Namine stood up, "Let's go to the front, that's where I told everybody to meet up."

Before she could start walking, Hayner grabbed Namine's hand. She looked at Hayner and blushed, "WH-WH- What is it?"

Hayner stood up and dragged her closer. He hugged her, "I had the greatest time today, Nami."

Namine returned the hug, "I had a great time today too, Hayner."

He smiled, "Well come on, let's try to be the first ones there!"

The blonde girl nodded and they both ran towards the entrance, holding hands.

* * *

><p>Olette laughed at Roxas, his hands on his head. They made it to a small ice cream café, and Roxas ate some much Ice cream that he had a ton of brain freezes.<p>

"AGH! THIS STUFF HURTS LIKE CRAP!" Roxas yelped as he held a tight grip on his hand. Olette giggled, "Well I told you not to eat fast, but no you just had to eat it fast anyway!"

Roxas licked the remains of ice cream from his lips, "I couldn't help myself! I was SO desperate for the ice cream and it tasted so good…"

When Olette saw Roxas lick his lips, she blushed and looked the other way. _"Why am I getting so flustered over that? Pull yourself together Olette!"_

Suddenly, Olette heard her phone make a small melody. She picked up her orange decorated Samsung Nori F phone. (Look up that phone; it's pretty cool :D)

"Namine texted me, She says that everyone should meet at the park entrance. You ready yet?" Olette asked the brain- freezed Roxas.

Roxas stood up at the same time as Olette, "Sure, Let's go."

Olette tripped over a stone that was close to her foot after taking a few step. Roxas caught her, and she ended up in his chest, her whole face turning a super red shade.

"You okay?" Roxas asked the flustered Olette. Olette stood up as quickly as ever, "Uh, Umm, I'm fine, but thanks."

Roxas smiled, "No problem!"

The two walked in silence, Olette still a bit flustered, and Roxas still calm.

Roxas took Olette's shoulder and turned her around, in one sudden movement.

Olette looked in to Roxas' eyes, and he kissed her on the cheek.

Olette backed away in panic, "Wh-Wh-What did you do that?"

Roxas stuck out his tongue, "Because you had a bit of ice cream left on your cheek."

"Why... you little!" Olette held up her fist and started to chase Roxas.

"COME BACK HERE, ROXAS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I added as much Romance as possible on this one. So don't be afraid to review! :D**

**I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, OR SEA- SALT ICECREAM! ALL RESPECTFUL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS, THE CREATORS, THE STAFF OF THE CREATORS, ETC!**


	6. Olette Heartbreak! and a Beautiful view

**A/N: TAH-DAH! Made a New chapter! :D Not much to say for this A/N but enjoy!**

**By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO axellover2, Love you! :D**

Roxas lay on his royal blue, king sized bed with only his sweat pants on. His hand was on his forehead, as he thinking about the Outlet Park...

**-Flashback-**

_Roxas took Olette's shoulder and turned her around, in one sudden movement. Olette looked in to Roxas' eyes, and he kissed her on the cheek. Olette backed away in panic, "Wh-Wh-Why did you do that?" Roxas stuck out his tongue, "Because you had a bit of ice cream left on your cheek."_

_"Why... you little!" Olette held up her fist and started to chase Roxas._

_"COME BACK HERE, ROXAS!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Wow… I can't believe I did that…" Roxas blushed as the memory came back to him over and over. He touched his lips, "Her cheeks felt really soft."

Snow suddenly opened the door, with a perverted smile plastered on his face. "What kind of cheeks!"

Roxas jumped up. "Gah! Dad, Get the heck out of my room!" He threw a pillow at his perverted father.

Snow dodged the pillow and came closer to his son, "Roxy, you naughty boy. Tell me the details!"

Roxas blushed, "Nothing like THAT happened dad, and it was just a simple kiss on her FACE cheek."

Snow pouted, "Darn… So much for that…"

The blonde teenager got a frustrated look on his face, "Most normal parents would be happy that I cleared up that misunderstanding!"

Snow gave a small grin, "Heh, well I have decided to teach you and Sora about Youth and living it to the fullest, so be prepared!"The father headed towards the door and as he went out, he made a puppy dog face towards Roxas, "Think about your mother, wanting to have grandchildren…"

Roxas armed himself to throw another pillow, "Don't give me that 'think about your mother' crap!"

Snow laughed and went out the door, "Ah, that boy gives me so many memories of me." He walked cheerily towards his bedroom while Roxas blushed ever harder than before, thinking of what his father thought he did.

"Old Geezer! Now he's planted these… THINGS in my head... UGH!" Roxas flopped his head onto his bed pillow, "I wonder, what she thinks of me…"

* * *

><p>Olette sat on her bed with her pjs on, and she couldn't stop thinking about the outlet park either. She rolled from side to side on her bed, blushing and blushing with each roll, her tangerine colored bed sheets wrinkled.<p>

"Why can't I stop blushing? Maybe it's just because of how it happened? Or maybe the pressure of the moment…Sheesh!"

Olette scratched her head. "I haven't seen Hope in a while… If I see him again, that whole MOMENT will be erased from my mind."

The dark-haired brunette nodded and wrapped herself in her sheets, planning to see her crush as she dozed off to sleep.

_**-THE NEXT DAY-**_

Olette grabbed a piece of toast, and was heading out the door. She wore a simple orange tank top and blue jean shorts that came up to her knee. She finished with black converse on her feet, and an orange clip on her wavy coffee-colored hair that draped over her shoulder.

She was heading out the door when she noticed her sister, Tifa, was fast asleep on the couch, still wearing her Short, black dress from her date on the day before.

"Hey, I thought I told you to be back home by 8!" Olette lectured in a playful manner, as her sister's eyes we're blinking, trying to get use to the light brought out by the window.

Tifa wiped a bit of drool from the side of her lip, and looked around the room. "Whoa, I thought I was in my room… Hey what time is it?"

Olette laughed, "It's 11:00 A.M on a Sunday morning."

"Ah, Okay… Well I'll be in my room if you need me."

Tifa slowly walked up the house stairs and into her quiet room. Olette watched from behind and giggled at her sister's sleeping face.

Olette looked at her watch, "I got to go before he goes away!" She ran outside very quickly and down the left-side block. She made a few turns, here and there, and finally made it to a simple white two-story house. Olette was panting with her hands on her knees, but she finally got up and knocked on the door.

A woman with electric green eyes and ash blonde hair similar to hope's answered the door. When she saw Olette, she gave a kind smile. "Olette, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Olette gave a smile back, "Hi Mrs. Estheim, It's nice to see you again." The kind woman chuckled, "Call me Nora."

Olette obeyed the casual woman, "Okay, Mrs. Nora."

Nora nodded, "Good girl! Are you here to see Hope?"

Olette smiled as she said his name, "Yes Ma'am!" Nora motioned her inside the house, "Well come on in, he's just in his room."

Olette felt very comfortable at the Estheim's home. She would always visit when she was little, since Hope and Olette we're childhood friends.

Nora gave Olette a simple smile, "You should remember where his room is, just up the stairs, around the corner, first room on the left."

Olette nodded, "Yes Ma'am." The excited brunette walked up the stairs and knocked on his room, to which he replied. "Come in!"

Olette opened the door, and saw a very casual looking Hope sitting down beside his bed, typing on his laptop.

"Hey." Hope smiled one of Olette's favorite smiles. She blushed and came into his room, "Hey. Whatcha doing'?"

He laughed, "You know, you are super cute. Anyways, just surfing on the internet, I'm actually a little bored."

Olette blushed a cherry red, "Umm… Do you want to go out somewhere like the park or something?"

Hope smiled again, "Sure!" Suddenly Hope took off his shirt, and Olette shrieked, "Ah, um Hope I'm not really ready for that kind of event yet-"

Hope laughed, "Sorry! I just had to change my shirt real quick, did I scare you or anything?"

Olette shook her head, "Nope, Not at all…"

She couldn't stop blushing, thinking about Hope shirtless. "Uh Hope? I'll wait outside so you can change."

Before Hope could say anything, Olette ran outside, and covered her face. She blushed and smiled, "I will always remember that moment…"

Roxas was walking down his street when he noticed Olette blushing and smiling. He got curious and went over there to her.

"Roxas!" Olette was surprised; she never thought she would see Roxas here out of all places.

"Sup!" Roxas gave a grin and examined her face, "Wow your pretty red, are you sun sensitive or something?"

Olette shook her head and became even redder, "No, I was just- uh- well so what are you doing on such a fine day?" She tried to change the subject, and Roxas noticed this. But he didn't care, and just answered her question. "Just taking a walk, I was on my way to Hayner's house. What are you doing in front of Hope's house?"

Olette blinked, "You know Hope?"

Roxas laughed, "Of course I do, our parents are friends so we hang out from time to time. "

"Ah."

Roxas smirked, "Don't tell me you LIKE him…"

Olette turned super red, and then gave a suspicious laugh, "Me like Hope? Nope, No, Not at all!"

"Yes, you do. Admit it!"

Olette sighed, Roxas is pretty good detecting others feelings and emotions. Sora says he's been like that ever since he was a kid, so it's hard to hide ANYTHING from him…

"Okay, Okay your right, but keep it on the down-low!"

Roxas gave a mischievous kind of smile, "Hope and Olette sitting' in a tree-"

Olette held up her fist, "Shut up Roxas!"

"Sorry, Sorry! Oh, Hey Hope!"

Olette turned around and saw the ash blonde teenager walking out from the house. He was wearing a yellow graphic T-shirt and black jeans that stopped at his ankle. He was also wearing the same converse that Olette was wearing.

"Hey Roxas! How's Sora and Marlene?"

Roxas shook his head, "Still annoying as ever! How's Nue?"

Hope smiled, "Still alive and kicking!"

Olette looked confused, "Uh, who's Nue?" Hope explained to Olette, "Nue is my little Dachshund puppy that I just got. She's growing up pretty fast; you'll have to come visit her sometime. I think you two will like each other!"

Roxas snickered, "Yep. Two dogs would get along very well!" Olette kicked Roxas in his face so hard that he flew all the way to the next street.

Olette realized Hope was behind her, put on an innocent smile, and locked arms with Hope. "Sorry that you had to see that! Come on, let's go!"

"Uh are you sure we should leave him twitching like that on the sidewalk?"

"He'll be fine; Roxas is a very tough boy!"

The two walked in an opposite direction while Roxas lay there, Twitching from Olette's super kick.

* * *

><p>Hope and Olette we're walking down a sidewalk, not too far from where Roxas' got his face kicked in by Olette.<p>

"So where do you want to go?" Hope asked Olette, His Ash blonde hair flowing with the wind, showing more of his pale face.

"Hmm… Let's go to the Aquarium!" Olette answered Hope with bright eyes. She decided to officially call this their first date, since their both going somewhere special, together.

"Gotcha! There's one not so far from here." Hope and Olette walked together still locked in arms. Olette thought she couldn't be happier, but that was until…

"Vanille!" Hope signaled a girl with bright red hair tied back in curled pigtails. She had striking green eyes and her ears we're pierced. She had olive-colored skin and she was wearing a pink halter with a short orange and yellow skirt followed by brown flip-flops.

"Hey, Hope!" The girl responded, with a very cute Australian accent. Hope unhooked his and Olette's locked arms and ran over to the girl. Much to Olette's surprise, Hope and Vanille kissed on the lips. Olette felt very lightheaded, as if she was disconnected from gravity. She felt dizzy, as she thought to herself.

"_Why did they kiss...? What's going on here?"_

Hope turned around and saw Olette, it was like he forgot she was there and he just remembered her existence.

"Oh Vanille, this is my friend, Olette." "Olette, this is my girlfriend, Vanille."

Vanille gave a warm smile and held out her hand, "How do you do, Olette? It's nice to meet you!"

Olette took her shaky hand and managed to lock it with Vanille's for a second before letting go.

Hope grinned at Vanille, "We're childhood friends, and she's like a sister to me."

Olette felt even dizzier, _"I'm only a… Sister to you…."_

Hope got an idea, "Hey Vanille, you should come to the Aquarium with me and Olette." Olette was still very dizzy however and she was fighting back tears.

Vanille nodded, "I would love to come with you guys!"

Olette shook her head, "I'm actually not feeling too good… You guys can go on without me, and call it a date." Hope gave Olette a concerned look, "Are you sure, Olette?" The heartbroken brunette nodded, "Yea, I'm going to go home and take a nap…"

Vanille also gave Olette a concerned look, "I hope you feel better soon, and then we can all go together!"

Olette gave a fake smile, "Yea, together…"

Hope waved at Olette with a smile before walking off, "Well see you."

Hope and Vanille finally turned their backs and walked in the direction of the aquarium when Olette ran off in the other direction, crying.

She was running home, when a hand grabbed her. Olette turned around in anger, when she found Roxas, looking at her with concerned blue sapphire eyes.

"Olette…"

"Roxas, just leave me alone okay… I'm not feeling wel-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Roxas picked up Olette. Her upper half body behind his back and legs and feet we're in front of him.

"ROXAS LET ME GO!"

Roxas gave a slight smile, "Shut up and wait!" He held Olette as he was walking up and down everywhere, trying to find his destination. She was wiggling and yelling, every time she did, he just told her to 'Shut up and wait'

Finally Roxas arrived at the place he wanted to be, and laid Olette down.

"Wow you're heavy…"

"SHUT UP! Hey wait, where are we?"

The two we're on a grassy hill and below the hill was a sandy beach. From the hill, you can see the blue ocean, and the blue sky, both expanded far and wide.

Roxas gave a big grin, "This is my favorite place to go, when I'm sad, or happy, or when I just like to think…"

"Roxas… This place is beautiful…"

Roxas kept grinning, "Wait until Nighttime, then it's like you're in a beautiful escape…"

Olette looked up at Roxas and their eyes met. Roxas put his hand on Olette's. "You can cry, if you want."

Olette's eyes got watery, "Roxas…"

The brunette cried, and she buried her head in Roxas' chest. Roxas put his arms around her, "There, there…"

The two sat there, until Olette fell asleep from crying, and soon, Roxas fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Olette slowly opened her eyes, and she realized she was buried in Roxas' chest. She blushed and sat up, and then she looked out at the Hill's view.<p>

It was nighttime already, the stars we're out and the ocean was sparkling. "Roxas... HEY ROXAS!"

"AH!" Roxas woke up as well; he saw Olette's face as the starlight glinted upon her beautiful features. He blushed, as Olette gazed her attention back on the beautiful sky and ocean.

"Look, Roxas… Your right, it's not just beautiful, it's Gorgeous!"

Roxas muttered under his breathe, "So are you, Olette..."

Olette looked at Roxas' confused, not hearing anything he said, "What did you say?"

Roxas turned redder, "Nothing, Nothing at all!"

"Thanks for everything, Roxas. I've misjudged you."

"What do you mean?"

Olette looked at Roxas, "Well, I actually thought you were rude, spoiled, a jerk, stupid, and a bunch of other things! But you're actually kind, sweet, funny, and thoughtful."

Roxas smiled, "Thanks!"

Olette kissed Roxas on the cheek, and Roxas was shocked. She just smiled and said, "You had a bit of ice-cream left on your cheek."

They both chuckled and turned back to look at the beautiful view ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fluffy much? lol Well i hope you enjoyed it! So yeah!**

**Nue is actually Hope's final weapon in final fantasy, so i decided to name his dog that! ****I DONT OWN ANY FINAL FANTASY, OR KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX AND THE STAFF OF SQUARE ENIX AND YEAH!**


	7. To the Beach!

**A/N: Working on a bunch of stories all at once, so after this chapter, I'm going to take a break from writing chapters on "Sweet Kiss" and focus more on "Broken Sunset" a bit! :)**

Naminé stared out her room window, her Ghost white curtains pulled out to the side. She saw the wide sky, with puffy clouds roaming around in the mysterious blue wonder. She then looked down at her drawing pad, where there was a detailed picture of Hayner.

"Hayner…" She whispered to herself. Ever since the day at the Outlet Park, she's noticed how the two were getting closer.

**-Flashback-**

_Naminé stood up, "Let's go to the front, that's where I told everybody to meet up."_

_Before she could start walking, Hayner grabbed Naminé's hand. She looked at Hayner and blushed, "WH-WH- What is it?"_

_Hayner stood up and dragged her closer. He hugged her, "I had the greatest time today, Nami."_

_Naminé returned the hug, "I had a great time today too, Hayner."_

**-End of Flashback-**

She shook her head, "I shouldn't think of him that way… He probably forgot about that moment already."

Naminé closed her sketchbook and gazed her eyes back at the window, clutching the sketchbook close to her chest. "Yeah… Shouldn't think of him that way…"

The gang of boys was gathered around in a circle after school. "Ah!" Hayner stretched his arms out, "Finally done with testing."

Sora grinned, "Yep! Now it's summer break and you know what that means…"

Sora and Hayner yelled together, "Girls in Bikini's! Woohoo!"

Roxas sighed, "Perverts, people are starting to look at us."

Pence gave a hardy laugh, "So what are we going to do this summer?"

Hayner gave a thumb up, "We should all go to a private beach together like they do on those shows! Isn't your family rich, Pence?"

Pence nodded, "We're not that rich, but we're decent rich I guess."

"Well it's decided, we're going to Pence's private beach! Let's all ask the girls if they want to come."

Pence smirked, "I bet you really want to see Naminé in a bikini, don't cha?"

Hayner blushed and Sora laughed, "Yep I can imagine her in a bikini. A white one to be exact, with halter top and…"

Hayner still blushing punched Sora in the head, "Shut Up!"

"Hey you guys!" Olette ran over to the four boys. "Whatcha' talking about?"

Sora held his head where Hayner hit it, "Oh we were talking about girls in bikini's, that's all."

Roxas and Hayner both punched Sora on opposite arms, "Idiot!"

Sora fell on the ground in pain, while the others smiled as if nothing happened. Olette gave a scared smile, "Uhh… Okay then?"

Pence gave a smile, "He meant we were talking about going to my parent's private beach. Want to come? You can invite the other girls too."

Olette nodded, "Sure, I don't think they would mind."

Roxas gave a slight smile, "Great."

"YAY" Selphie sang in a melodic voice, "We're going to the beach; we're going to the beach!"

The young teenagers, Roxas, Olette, Sora, Hayner, Kairi, Naminé, Selphie, Pence, and Irvine were on the train leading to Pence's private villa. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, except Naminé, who couldn't stop thinking of Hayner.

Naminé stole a look at Hayner, who was on the other side of the train, and then looked back at the window, doing it swiftly and quietly. Despite these efforts, Olette noticed her looking at Hayner and gave a sly smile in Namine's direction. "I notice that you're looking in Hayner's direction, Naminé."

Naminé jumped and twiddled her fingers, as if she was looking for an excuse, "Well… uh ah, there was a fly and I was looking at where it was going."

Olette continued to tease Naminé, "That fly sure is still, usually flies will move around a bit, instead of staying in the same place."

Naminé tried to change the subject, "Oh look we're here! The beach here is so pretty." Olette looked out the window and noticed that they had made it to their destination.

"Woohoo we're here!" Kairi looked outside the window on her left side, admiring the view. Everyone else looked outside their respective windows. Selphie grinned, "Whoa, are we staying in that big house right over there?"

Pence smiled and nodded, "Yep that was the only beach villa my parents would allow us to use." Roxas put his arm in the air, "I call dibs on the biggest room!"

Hayner yelled, "Hey! Why do you get the biggest room?" Roxas stuck out his tongue, "Cause' I called dibs on it"

Hayner gave a smirk, "Fine you can get the biggest room, if you can get to it before me."

Roxas gave a competitive smile, "Bring it on!"

Olette shook her head, "Here they go again…"

The group of teenagers made it to the front of the beach villa when they found a young black haired woman standing not too far from them. Her hair came to her neck and her eyes were Chesnutt brown, she was wearing a green halter that came just above her waist line with short brown shorts and green flip-flops.

"Howdy!"

Everybody gave the girl a confused look and Pence smiled, "Hey Yuffie. Why are you here?"

Yuffie grinned, "Mom and Dad sent me down here to look after you guys. Wouldn't blame em' though, teens all alone in a beach villa with large rooms, sounds like a reckless combination to me!"

Pence sighed while Yuffie laughed, "Hehe thought you guys we're going to get away with a few things didn't cha'? Well come on, let me show you guys to your rooms!"

Everyone followed the eccentric Yuffie as Roxas and Hayner we're constantly stepping in front of each other, hoping to get the biggest bedroom.

"Okey Doke!" She pointed to a large green room that was on her left, "Here's the boy's room." Then she pointed to yet another large room, except it was red, which was on her upper right, "Here's the girls' room. Any questions?"

Hayner and Roxas both asked at the same time, "Uh, who gets the biggest room?"

Yuffie grinned, "Me of course! I have to watch over you toddlers so I should at least get the biggest room."

"WHA?" They both yelled, "But you don't look any older than us!"

Yuffie winked, "Exactly, that's called aging awesomely." The two blondes hung their heads down in disappointment as they walked into the large green room.

"Ah, crushing teenage boy's dreams, isn't it fun?" She asked playfully, but before the other girls could respond, Yuffie gave the girls a thumb up, "Ok, now you girls change into your bathing suits, Might as well go swimming now before the sun goes down!"

The teenage girls nodded as they walked into their room. They noticed the fine floral decorations on the wall and the chandelier on the ceiling. The girls took out their bathing suits and started changing.

"Hey, hey do you think Irvine will like this on me?" Selphie held a two piece up to her figure and Kairi nodded "Yep, he won't be able to get enough of you!"

Naminé took out her bathing suit to reveal a white two piece, she gasped and blushed, "I-I- Wha- How did this get in here?" She looked in her suitcase again to find a white note,

Hi Sweetie!

The bathing suit you packed for the trip looked boring so I decided to pack this sexier one instead

Have fun, and be safe!

Love, Mom

Naminé sighed as she thought to herself, _"I know you want me to have a boyfriend, but did you have to go this far?"_

"Wow Naminé, I didn't know you liked those kinds of bathing suits!" Olette snickered and Naminé gave an embarrassed look, "It's not funny! You knew about this didn't you?"

"Well, uh, yea."

Naminé blushed, "Olette!" Olette smiled, "Well it's because me and your mom thought you would look cute in it!"

"Sheesh! I'm going to go buy a new bathing suit, I'll be right back." Naminé started walking out the door when Selphie stopped her with a tight grip and glaring eyes.

"YOU- WILL- WEAR-THIS-SWIMSUIT!"

Naminé trembled as she nodded, "Yes Ma'am!" Selphie's terrifying look turned into a cute one, "Great!"

The girls finished changing and we're now adding final touches. Selphie had her hair in a in a half-up do while was wearing a yellow bikini with flower decorations on the side. She had a yellow flower pin and yellow flip-flops to match. Kairi was wearing a pink bandini, with her pink flip-flops, her bracelets on her left wrists, and her hair was in a side ponytail. Olette was wearing an Orange sports bikini and her black flip-flops on with her hair tied up in a messy bun. And finally, Naminé was wearing a three-piece white halter bikini with white flip flops and her hair was in a simple braid.

Selphie grinned, "Okay then, we're all ready for the beach! Let's go!" The four girls walked out of their room to find the guys standing outside theirs.

Hayner was wearing simple blue swimming trunks with his silver surfboard, while Sora was wearing black trunks with his yellow surfboard that had a key on it. Roxas was wearing green board shorts and he had a black surfboard, Pence was wearing a large grey t-shirt with red swimming trunks, and Irvine was wearing purple swim briefs.

"Hi Irvey!" Selphie ran to Irvine and locked their arms. Irvine smiled at Selphie, "You look amazing." Selphie blushed, "Oh you!"

Roxas, Hayner, and Sora's faces we're cherry red, as they were looking at the remaining three girls. Sora leaned towards Hayner and whispered, "Told you she would wear that."

Hayner threw a punch at Sora, missing because his eyes we're still on Naminé. Before he was able to speak, Yuffie came from the corner of the villa and into the hallways where the teens we're standing. "Now, to the beach!"

As the teens started walking towards the exit of the villa, Naminé walked over next to Hayner and motioned him to bend down to her height. She whispered in his ear, "This doesn't look to revealing does it?"

Hayner gulped as he looked Naminé up and down, quickly moving his eyes away from her body after he was done, "Uh, it looks great on you." He said awkwardly.

Naminé gave a graceful smile, "Good!" Hayner blushed even more and kept his eyes in front of him, trying to keep his wandering eyes away from the petite girl.

Once they got outside, Yuffie laid down a towel and put up a beach umbrella. She lay down on the towel as she instructed the teenagers, "Go and have fun you wild animals!"

Olette and Naminé walked down to the ocean while the other two girls went to flirt with their boyfriends.

"Sora!" Kairi called out, when she reached Sora; she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
>What are you guys going to do?"<p>

Sora grinned, "We we're just going to surf a few waves."

Kairi gave a sweet smile, "Ah, well then I'll watch!" Sora bent down and gave Kairi a kiss on the forehead, "You're the sweetest girlfriend ever." Kairi smiled, "You're the sweetest boyfriend ever!"

Roxas and Hayner rolled their eyes, "Cut the corny crap! We get it; you love each other, so come on!"

"Fine I'm coming you single party-poopers!" Sora gave Kairi one last peck on the cheek as he ran towards the guys with his surfer-board.

"Hey, I was having a moment with my girlfriend ya know!" Hayner laughed, "Yea, Yea, Yea we get how you finally got a girlfriend, now let's hurry up and surf before the waves fade!"

The three guys went into the ocean with their surfboards face down, getting ready to surf, as Irvine was snuggled up close to Selphie and Pence was eating shrimp kabobs near his sister, Yuffie.

"Ah, doesn't this sea breeze feel good?" Olette held out her arms as she walked closer to the ocean. Naminé nodded, "Yep. It feels great! Want to go for a swim?"

Olette gave a big smile, "Of course!"

The two girls went into the ocean waters, swimming from left to right and side to side. However Naminé didn't know which direction she was going and she got into the deeper waters. Naminé tried to rise out of the water when her arms and legs got a little tired, but the water was too deep.

"Olette! OLETTE, HELP!"

Olette heard her friend and rose out of the water, looking from side to side. She finally found Naminé, her head barely above the water. "Naminé!" Olette tried to swim towards her friends' direction, but the currents we're too fast and Olette wasn't used to swimming in deep waters.

"HEY, YOU GUYS HELP! NAMINE'S DROWNING!"

Hayner heard this, and before he started to surf, he pushed his surfing board to the side and swam towards Olette's direction. "Where? Where is she?"

Olette pointed in Namine's direction, and as fast as possible, Hayner swam towards the drowning girl. Just as she was about to faint, Hayner caught her and started swimming towards shore with Naminé in his arms.

Everyone gathered around as Hayner put Naminé down on the sand and started to give her chest compressions. She was still not responding, so he did mouth to mouth. Naminé coughed and opened her eyes. "Hayner…"

Hayner stroked Namine's hair out of her face, "Shh... Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay?"

Naminé smiled, "Okay."

"NAMINE!" Olette gave her friend a hug, "I'm so sorry for not being able to get you… Do you forgive me?"

Naminé nodded, "Of course, you're my best friend so I could never stay angry at you."

Yuffie gave a slight smile, "Come on girly, let's get you dried up."

As the girls we're getting ready for bed, they heard a knock on the door. Selphie opened it and found Hayner outside.

"Hey, is Naminé still awake?"

Selphie nodded as Naminé stood up in her white pajamas. She smiled towards Hayner as the two walked into the night of the beach.

"Want to go for a walk?" Hayner asked. Naminé nodded, "Sure."

The two walked in silence for a little while but afterwards, Naminé was the first one to speak.

"Hey Hayner, I just want to say, Thanks. For saving my life today." Naminé smiled, "I owe you one."

Hayner gave a slight smile as well, "No prob."

Naminé tapped Hayner and motioned for him to bend down to her height again. Without thinking she kissed him on the ear.

Hayner took this chance and he quickly adjusted his head to be parallel from each other as their lips met.

Naminé had her eyes opened wide in surprise, but then she slowly closed them. She wrapped her arms around Hayner's back and held him tight against her.

Hayner put his arms around Namine's waist and hugged her tight as well, as the two we're kissing under the stars.

They let go from their kiss and Naminé smiled while tears escaped from her eyes. "Hayner, I never knew you felt that way…"

Hayner looked into Namine's eyes and gave a smile as he wiped away her tears. "Neither did I, but after what happened today, I realized I would be devastated if I ever had to live without you."

The two shared one quicker kiss and then they kept on walking by the ocean, holding hands.

**A/N: Done! Hope you liked it, cause now im going to sleep! :3**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX, THE CAST OF SQUARE ENIX, AND THE CAST OF THE CAST OF SQUARE ENIX, SO YEAH! **


	8. Beach day of Challenges! PART 1!

Olette yawned and stretched as she woke up from the black floor futon that was provided for her. Yuffie wouldn't let the others have their own rooms because she said it would, "Save up cleaning time". So somehow, she provided futons for everybody, while she slept in the master bedroom.

The brunette blinked her emerald eyes as she stood up in her red wrinkled tank top and her short beige pajama pants, noticing everyone was still asleep. She shrugged and headed outside where the sunrise was visible, feeling the sand in her toes as she walked closer to the sea. She stopped and took in a breath of fresh air, and exhaled.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Olette turned around in a quick motion to find Sora, his spikey hair was messy and his eyes we're half closed. He was wearing long blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt that hugged his chest comfortably.

Olette answered with a simple and sweet tone in her voice. "I always wake up early in time for the sunrise, but…" Her face expression got suspicious," I'm surprised to see a pervert like you wake up early."

"Well I wake up early from time to time!" Sora grinned and Olette face turned smug, "So you just admitted you're a pervert?"

Sora nodded, "Yep. Want me to prove it?" Before Olette could speak, he took one step and yelled in the direction of the sea, "I'M A PERVERT AND IM PROUD!"

Olette giggled as Sora turned around and gave a sincere smile, "Kairi accepts me like I am, even though I get smacked across the head for a few perverted comments."

The brunette smiled with Sora, "I'm glad you guys found each other." Sora gazed his eyes upon the sunrise, "So am i."

Olette gazed at the sunrise as well, and then there was a sudden silence. Sora smirked, "Sorry that you had to see this beautiful sunrise with me, instead of Roxas."

Olette's face turned red, "It Okay, well I mean not like that! I'm trying to say it doesn't matter!" Sora laughed while her face was still red, "Sheesh…"

She has to admit though; it would have been nice to see this with Roxas.

* * *

><p>"Breakfast is ready!" Yuffie yelled in a loud voice. Everyone gathered in the kitchen while rubbing their eyes.<p>

"What the hell is this crap?" Hayner asked bluntly. There was a long table in front of them, and on top we're various burned foods on different plates.

Yuffie held up her fist, "it's called breakfast, be grateful that you even get anything you runt!"

Hayner got irritated, "This so called breakfast looks like dog poop on plates you old fart!"

Yuffie ran towards Hayner in a flash movement and punched him in the head. Hayner fell to his knees and held his head. "OWW!"

"Starve, you ungrateful idiot!" Yuffie turned around, revealing a cheerful face towards the others, "Enjoy your breakfast; we have a whole lot to do today!"

The others were bewildered, but after seeing Hayner get punched they nodded in panic, "YES MA'AM!"

As everyone headed to their seats, Naminé walked by Hayner and whispered towards him, "I'll give you a few leftovers later, okay?"

Yuffie heard this and grabbed Naminé's shoulder tightly. her face expression turning scary, "HE-GETS-NOTHING!" Naminé shivered and nodded quickly, "Yes Ma'am!"

As Naminé headed towards her seat, Roxas took the first bite in the burned food, "It may be burned on the outside, but i gotta admit, this stuff tastes good.""

The remaining teenagers took a bite out of their food and agreed. They all ate until they we're full, while Hayner was sitting in the corner, stomach growling.

Hayner walked towards Yuffie, "Have I told you how awesome you are, Mrs. Yuffie?"

Yuffie chewed as she shook her head, "Flattery doesn't work, Runt boy." Hayner tried to get one piece of food off the table, but Yuffie was too fast, every time he reached, she would slap his hand away.

Hayner, hungry and frustrated, started to walk towards the door. "Ya know what? I don't need your crappy food anyway; I can just go fishing for food!"

Hayner stormed out as the others' eyes followed his curiously. Sora spoke in an amused tone, "Looks like he snapped."

Pence laughed, "Not surprising though, Hayner gets real grumpy when he's hungry." Everyone looked at Yuffie while she just turned her nose up. "Hmpf! It was his fault for talking bad about my excellent cooking."

Irvine shrugged, "Well Hayner does have a point, at first I was scared to eat this-"Yuffie shot a glare at his direction and Irvine shivered. "I was scared to eat this delicious food from heaven, because I thought the angels would be jealous of me…"

Roxas whispered near Irvine, "Nice save, but it was a bit cheesy." Selphie hugged Irvine's arm, "That's my smooth talker for ya!"

Naminé chuckled and stood up from her seat, "I guess I'll go check on him then." She walked towards the door, her bleach blonde hair following behind her. All of a sudden, the gang heard a "BOOM!"

Naminé stopped in front of the door, and Olette eyes we're wide open, "What the heck was that?"

Everybody went outside to see Hayner, behind a controlled fire he created. "Oh yeah baby! I got a fire, right here, blazing and hot!"

Pence pointed at Hayner, "Uh… Hayner? Your pants are on fire." Hayner looked down and saw a flame on the corner of his pajama pants leg. "Holy Shit!"

Hayner was running around, making the fire bigger until he finally went into the sea to extinguish the flames.

Yuffie busted out laughing, "BAHAHA! You are truly an idiotic runt boy!" Hayner puffed up his cheeks, "Shut up!"

Naminé walked over to Hayner and handed him a loaf of bread from breakfast. "Here."

Hayner's eyes glistened as he held up the bread in victory, "Food. Food!" Roxas shook his head in disbelief, "I think he's gone borderline crazy…"

Hayner gave Naminé a kiss on the cheek, "You're the best girlfriend ever!" Everyone looked at the two in shock, "GIRLFRIEND?"

Naminé blushed, "Oh I forgot to tell you guys, me and Hayner are going out…"

Kairi and Olette bawled, "Our little Naminé is growing up!" Roxas went up to Sora and Irvine, "I won the bet, pay up."

Hayner's face got red, "You bet on whether we we're gonna go out?" Roxas grinned, "Yep! I saw you two on the beach last night, so I thought it was an easy 40 bucks to gain."

Hayner held up a fist, "You son of a-!" He started chasing Roxas around, while Roxas was holding his two 20 dollar bucks in the air.

Selphie chuckled, "Well isn't this a nice way to start a morning!"

* * *

><p>Yuffie's yell echoed throughout the beach house. "Everyone ready?"<p>

Everybody was dressed in their clothes and we're lined up at the entrance of the house. Yuffie continued, "Well since today is our last day here, we got to make the most of it, right? So first, we're gonna play a few beach games!"

The teenagers went outside to see the volleyball goal set up by Yuffie. Yuffie explained, "You guys should all know the rules of Volleyball, if you don't know then tough luck! Loser team has to do all the chores in the house. Any questions?"

The group shook their heads, Yuffie nodded, "Good, Now get in teams! Pence and I will be the referees."

The remaining eight got into two teams. On one team, there was Hayner, Naminé, Roxas, and Olette. On the other team, there was Irvine, Selphie, Kairi, and Sora.

Yuffie blew the whistle as the two teams threw the volleyball from one side to the other. Pence ran from back to forth, calling out team points as Yuffie just sat on her beach towel, blowing the whistle when needed.

"All you're doing is blowing the whistle!" Pence complained, while Yuffie just shrugged, "Referees do this ALL the time, so if we're splitting the job, you do the running around while I blow the whistle.

"Sheesh!" Pence pouted, still watching as the game was almost over. The scores we're tied so it was anyone's game now.

Yuffie blew the whistle and Hayner hit the volleyball. It went back and forth, back and forth, until Olette hit the winning blow. Yuffie got up and yelled, "Runt's team win! Other team, you have to do the chores!"

Naminé gave Olette a high five, "Good job! Now we won't have to do chores." On the other side of the net, Selphie was pouting, "Aww… I don't wanna do chores!"

Kairi blinked and whispered towards Selphie, "Well at least we get to do them with our boyfriends!" Yuffie rushed up to the two and gave them a grin, "I'm gonna be supervising, so don't try any funny business!"

Selphie and Kairi pouted together, "Yes Ma'am."

"Good!" Yuffie turned towards the others, "Now while the others are doing chores, you guys will start cookin'!"

Olette nodded, "Sounds like a simple task." Roxas snickered towards Olette, "Your cooking skills sort of suck though."

"SHUT UP! I can cook anything better than you!"

"Whatever. I can make better food than you with my eyes closed."

"Let's make this a challenge then!"

Roxas flipped his fringe to the side, "Okay, but Loser has to run around the beach Naked."

Naminé gave an awkward laugh while Hayner rushed in-between the two, "Hey I want in on this challenge thing too!"

Olette gave a smug grin, "Good. Cause' I'll enjoy showing everyone a video of you guys running naked."

Roxas spoke back, "back at cha'!"

* * *

><p>Yuffie spoke to everyone in the big kitchen of the beach house. It was filled with kitchen supplies, and was decorated very nicely. There was a big black stovetop in the center, with buttons everywhere on the side. She handed everyone an apron and a list for what to cook.<p>

"Okay you teenage delinquents! Since the others are doing chores, you guys are gonna set up the food for dinner tonight. I gave you guys a list, so all you have to do is look in that flippy book thing to find the recipes! Good luck!"

Yuffie ran out of the kitchen leaving Hayner, Naminé, Olette, Roxas, and Pence to cook. Pence held up his arm, "The Naked Run Challenge begins… Now!"

Hastily, Hayner, Olette, and Roxas started gathering supplies for the food. Naminé, not being a part of the challenge, took the time to look for the recipe in the book thing Yuffie mentioned.

The three were moving back and forth, side to side, trying to cook their meals well. Finally everyone's dishes we're done.

It was 6:00 pm and the other four, Sora, Irvine, Kairi, and Selphie, we're exhausted. Pence jumped out from the kitchen and announced, "Dinner is ready!"

All the teenagers ran into the dining room, looking at what the others had created. Yuffie sat down on a chair with a hankerchief on her lap. "Let the food tasting begin!"

Everybody else sat down and waited before eating Yuffie nodded, "Okay, let's try the pretty boy's food here first."

Yuffie took a bite out of Roxas' baked stuffed Zucchini. She chewed slowly then swallowed as her eyes glistened, "This is the best zucchini dinner I've ever had! Winner is Roxas!"

"Hey, you can declare him winner yet!" Olette snapped. The raven haired woman pouted as she kept on eating. "Fine… But I'm keeping this Zucchini!"

Roxas gave a charming smile, "Thanks, beautiful." Yuffie blushed red, "Oh you!"

Olette rolled her eyes, while Yuffie cleared her throat. "Ahem, Okay then! Next is the Brunette with anger management issues."

Yuffie picked up a stick of Olette's beef kabobs. She chewed the beef and swallowed. "Hmm… A bit on the overcooked side, but still a bit tasty!"

Olette jumped up for joy, "Yes!"

Roxas gave a slight smile as Yuffie announced the last contestant. "Okay, last and least, Runt boy's food."

Hayner smirked, "Eat it and Weep you old bat!"

Yuffie looked at the plate, "What the heck? You only made a sandwich!" Hayner gave a smug laugh, "The tastiness of the simpleness will blow your taste buds!"

Yuffie took a cautious bite out of Hayner's tomato sandwich. Her face turned purple, as she spit out the chewed up sandwich into a napkin. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Hayner gave a confused look, "Whaddya' mean? Didn't that taste awesome?"

"Yea… Awesomely Horrible! You sure did blow my taste buds all right."

Yuffie stood up, and put down her hankerchief, "Winner is Pretty boy, and Loser is Runt boy who tried to kill me."

The rest of the teenager cheered as they roughly ate Roxas' and Olette's food, hungry as ever. Sora gave a meddling smile towards Hayner while chewing on zucchini, "Have fun running around Naked!"

Olette went towards Roxas and crossed her arms, "Ha! I came in second place!" Roxas gave a small smile "Don't get all happy about it! If Hayner hadn't joined at the last minute, you'd probably be running around nude by now."  
>"Yea your right but," She gave a warm smile towards Roxas, "I'm just that lucky!"<p>

Roxas blushed and turn around, hiding his face. Before he got a chance to say anything Olette looked at the table where the other teenagers were and squealed, "Ah! Leave some food for me you Greedy people!"

She rushed to the table and sat down, grabbing food for her plate. Roxas smiled to himself, "What a weird girl."

* * *

><p>Hayner grabbed a nearby towel and put it around his waist, panting from running. "There are you guys satisfied?"<p>

Everybody was on the beach in the afternoon, watching and laughing as Hayner ran around naked. Naminé blushed so much that she had a nosebleed.

Yuffie laughed while she put the camera down away from her face, "I'm so putting this on the internet for money. There are some perverts who would pay serious money for this!"

Sora held up his hand, "Oh can you give me a pic too? I have to show the girls at school after all!"

Hayner held up his fist, "You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would!"

Hayner was starting to give Sora a punch but realized he was still half naked. "Hey, where are my clothes?"

Yuffie smirked, "Oh those? I hid them!"

"WHAAT?"

Yuffie shrugged, "Well I couldn't have you finding your clothes early before you ran around naked, ya know?"

Hayner put his hands up towards the sky, "Why me?"

Instantly, his towel fell off and the girls squealed and hid their faces. Except for Naminé, she just fainted from losing so much nose blood.

"Naminé? Naminé you there?" Olette shook her arm, as Naminé spoke weak words, "Naked… Boyfriend… Can't stop nose from bleeding…"

Kairi patted Naminé's shoulder, "Poor thing, She wasn't ready to experience such a sight…"

Roxas laughed and Hayner blushed, "Shut up!"

Yuffie stood up and put her hand in the air, "Okay! Now it's time for the Test of Courage!"

Everyone look at Yuffie questioningly. She gave them a big smile, "You didn't think that we we're gonna end here did ya? We still got a lot to do today before we go!"

Olette smiled, as she thought to herself, "What a rowdy beach vacation…"

**A/N: DONE! Lol Third part is coming up soon, can't write it in this chapter because' my fingers hurt... (T_T) I just want to thank everyone for the support on this story though; I appreciate it, because you guys are awesome! (.) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I DON'T OWN SQUARE ENIX, OR KINGDOM HEARTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTIVE CREATORS AND THE AWESOME TETSUYA NOMURA! :)**


End file.
